the prower legacey 1
by death reaper jr
Summary: this is a tail about a two tailed fox who discovers his true origins and goes through things that no one should to keep his loved one safe this is his story, THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION FOR DETAILS SEE LAST CHAPTER SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINEINCE
1. prolouge

**The prower legacy part 1**

**Prologue: fall of green gate **

**authors notes: sorry for the delay on the next chapter but I've been fixing the entire story and correcting any spelling mistakes but as usual reviews good and bad are welcome and again sorry for the delay **

**any way hope you enjoy read and review **

**copy write: I do not own any of the characters from the franchise but jurrin xai and daisy. **

Since the beginning of time each world has told tales of their heroes and most were made well known, while others were their but hardly noticed. While very few were knocked off as myths and legends and never happened on the exception of one tale for telling of a certain sidekick of a well-known blue hedgehog, realizing his true destiny through times of sorrow, betrayal and forgiveness this is the story of the true controller.

Before we join our hero lets go back to the year of 4238 the year known as the birth of the planet slayers (commonly known as the metarex) before the planet of green gate fell to the forces of war and corruption its leader Lucas the seedarien soon to be known as dark oak was leading his forces against the invasion from their neighbouring planet Saria (known to them as the dinosaur planet) who have been trying to gain access to their technology for centuries and claim green gate for use of hunting grounds due to saria being over populated and habitants now being carnivores due to the fact of them eating all their herbivore and omnivore cousins out of existence. Leaving them with no food and with the inhabitants of green gate being plants and at one with nature leave the animals at peace along also with the planet being five times the size of saria make it prime target to a pack of blood firsty lizards.

Lucas was forced to call their allied world of Server known as the planet of gods due to the kitsune population (for those of royal blood at least) have the ability to control the elements like it was a sixth sense. Sadly to his dismay Lucas was soon told that the planet server had been destroyed by sarians and lost all hope and almost resorted to using his people's power to at least die with his pride intact. (this power is the ability to speed up there evolution rate resulting in a horrific transformation) the males known as thorndrakes who a resemblance to lizards witch disgusted them due to them being hunted by the sarians can transform into giant beasts with enough force to destroy mountains just from the force of the transformation. Were as the petilils the female branch of the seedarien witch are greatly similar to humanoids in shape with flowers sprouting out of their heads one on each side varying in species for each individual have the power to transform into a mountain sized tree allowing them to control all plant life in range of up to a five-hundred miles and practically become one with the planet itself. Unfortunately they both come with consequences the first is that once changed they can't change back and most likely die to the stress of the transformation and the second is loss of memory and in turn treat all life as a threat. Unfortunately the petilil have one last threat after ten minutes in there tree state causes them to absorb the life energy of living things around and implode vaporising all within a one thousand mile radius, leaving nothing but a crater were life once was. So to keep all safe the petilils had to be evacuated to another planet witch would take seventeen years to reach with their fastest space colony that was launched two hours before the war broke out to find the blue hero and save their home world.

Before he had the chance to transform he was confronted by two familiar figures who reassured him that his planet would be saved this filled Lucas with much hope when he recognised the voices. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his best friend king alexander prower (infamously known as controller of destruction due to the fact that every were he went at least one building was destroyed due to his short temper, also known as the controller of anger witch all his acquaintances including himself prefer) and next to him his wife queen rosella prower (just simply referred to as the controller of storms due to her powers to cause twisters with a flick of her tail witch she uses as a warning to others to prevent any 'accidents'.)

The royal pair told him that before their home world of server was destroyed by the sarians they had managed to send the captain of their royal guard along with their infant son to the same planet the petilils are heading towards in stasis to help retake green gate, but lost planet server and were the last of their race. They told Lucas to stay calm and to destroy any survivors if their plan fails. Lucas wondered what they meant and soon became worried when he saw the two leave the building and headed towards the street. At the site Lucas heart raced like it tried to escape from his chest when the thought of losing his best friend in such a vulgar manor but as soon as he tried to stop them he simply came to halt and stood still. He knew what they were planning but despite him not liking it he had to accept that his friend would be gone and he would live. Eventually he came to the decision to join them in there dying hour but as he proceeded to follow he heard them say "final light" followed by a bright flash and what sounded like an explosion Lucas hurried outside to see what happened but to his dis may it was too late. Most of the city had been destroyed with burnt remains of the sarians scattering the once busy streets. And in the clearing were the explosion had originated were the scorched remains of the prowers. His mind had finally snapped to face the fact that he would have to live without his best friend and came to a decision witch almost destroyed the universe that all live other than plant life should be destroyed. Lucas took the last of generals and used the planets life force (the planet egg) to evolve them into a superior species known as the metarex.

8 years later

The years went by as the metarex consumed planet after planet with their forces spreading chaos throughout the galaxy. All hope was lost until the metarex were confronted by a blue hedgehog called sonic (known by the galaxy as the blue wind) and a similar black hedgehog simply known as shadow the hedgehog. Together with the sacrifice of their friend Cosmo the seedarien the two hedgehogs destroyed the metarex and saved the galaxy form total forestation. From that point on life kept changing for the hedgehog and friends as shadow who all thought had died was stranded on planet marmelin but returned a month later, the chaos emeralds had lost all of their power and the master emerald had shattered. During that year the team were confronted by a mysterious man named jurrin xai (pronounced as jarren kai) who attacked with unbelievably good intentions. He ended up using the memories of our two tailed hero miles prower, known to everyone as tails to bring his beloved Cosmo back to life and at the same moment caused the white seed left by Cosmo (from her remains to be exact) turned into a young female seedarien who the newly united couple named daisy and life soon changed for the better.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: a hedgehog's life **

**hey guys im back and before I get started I would like to say that since this story is all about tails and Cosmo I thought that I would dedicate the first chapter to sonic since he won't be the hero in this one, well not the main hero any way this will be the only 4th wall breaker through out the series but if you like it then ill make more**

**hope you enjoy chapter 1 read and review reviews good or bad are welcome **

**copyright: I do not own sonic or any other characters from the franchise but I do own jurrin xai and daisy happy reading rated K+**

Present day

It was an ordinary day on the planet Mobius with clear blue sky's like a flawless gem and a bright sparkling sun with a typical relaxing breeze blowing through the air at a low speed, well that is until a certain blue blur sped through the forest at high speeds "damn it I'm late for my date with Amy again she's so going to flatten me for this" said sonic in a rather urgent and terrified tone.

At that moment a bright flash stopped sonic in his path "_**not now**__" _sonic thought to himself. "Oh my is the faker late for another date how disappointing" said shadow in an unusually chipper tone (since the war shadow refers to sonic as faker and sonic calls shadow old timer whenever he out smarts him, witch actually isn't that often) "not now shadow I don't have time for your games, wait are you smiling?" Said sonic obviously confused, "ha you wish I just enjoy seeing you get crushed by the hammer wilding psycho you call a girlfriend" shadow said with a dark grin on his face "you shouldn't have said that if I were you old timer" sonic said with his signature grin "and why is that faker?" shadow said now with a curios expression on his face. "Oh no reason" said sonic reaching behind his back with a evilly large grin plastered on his face "just the fact that I recorded every word you just said" while pulling out a tape recorder form his back shadows eyes shrunk with fear and his whole body started shaking "at least this time I won't be the one who's going to be pounded until nothings left"' sonic said while grinning devilishly.

"Oh god no, fake-err I mean sonic you don't have to do this, I mean were friends right?!" said a clearly terrified shadow with a slight shakiness in his voice. " _**ha I can't believe this is working" **_"What's wrong shadow don't tell me the ultimate life form is scared of a little fourteen year old" said sonic with a satisfied grin "please don't tell her she almost killed me the last time and that was because I told her that her cooking was foul" while speaking shadow had fallen to his knees practically begging, "oh yeah I remember now and you know what that means" sonic said with a goofy grin "don't say it" shadow said but it was too late to change Sonics mind "FLASH BACK!" said the blue nuisance practically screaming "I said don't say it" shadow said face palming "yo author you there" sonic yelled but no answer "now hang on why are you calling that half Witt why don't you just do it" complained shadow "relax shadow remember how you died and he re-wrote you on planet marmelin?" sonic asked his frustrated rival "yeah I remember but what's that got to do with it" replied shadow "well I think it's only fair that we actually acknowledge him for a change, don't get me wrong I would do it if I could but I'm no dead pool besides what could he possibly do" sonic pointed out "hate to admit it but your ri-hey why am I pink and why is my voice so squeaky?!" said a confused and startled shadow "who's the half Witt now shadow?" said well me "great you were listing the whole time" "now c'mon where ever did you get that idea shadow" " just a hunch" growled shadow, well it was more like a squeak "oh man this is funny but I can't stay long got a story to write, what was it you wanted sonic?" "Well could you flash back to the last Amy and shadow incident?" asked sonic while trying to stop himself from laughing "sure thing but after that I wipe your memory of me do we have a deal?" I asked "it's a deal and thanks for making my day" "hey what about me" yelled a frustrated shadow "if you catch my drift" continued sonic "yeah I get ya, okay shadow spin around like a ballerina three times" "what makes you think I'd do something so foolish" shadow squeaked "because I have this" showing shadow a picture of him and mari- "okay stop writing I'll do it I'll do it" " at a boy shadow but your such a spoil sport" and with that shadow returned to his dull regular self ' humph thanks for nothing you half Witt' snarled shadow 'okay hold on tight its flashback time! Wobbly wobbly wobbly'

Two months in the past

Amy and sonic were holding a party celebrating the defeat of the metarex at their house which everyone holds every month and had invited all those that helped fight the metarex, at the party Knuckles, Rouge and their five month old son Kenny, Cream and Cheese, the chaotix, Shadow and rather surprisingly Egg-man was there as well. Tails and Cosmo were at home looking after their ten month old daughter daisy and jarren kai who wasn't involved with the metarex had some other business to attend to, and omega who declared himself as the prowers body guard stayed in tails workshop to add some self-improvements while watching over the family. The night went on and every one was enjoying the dinner prepared by Amy all except for shadow and that was when Amy stood next to shadow "hi shadow enjoying the party?" asked Amy with a cheery voice "the party's okay but the food is foul" responded shadow in his usual emotionless manor, big mistake everyone's eyes shrunk with fear at what shadow had said and all hurried out the house leaving shadow to his demise. At that moment shadow realised just what he had done "_**oh crap**_" shadow thought to himself as Amy's eyes turned crimson red and her body turned to a dark pink shade and her body was covered in a dark aura shadow had just awakened nova Amy, he was done for "why you sonic wannabe how dare you say that to me!" yelled an enraged Amy who's roar could be heard a few hundred yards from the house, causing the others to pray for shadows survival. "Now die you black creep!" Amy roared as she held out her hand and a hammer appeared in her palm from god knows where "were the f*** did you get that hammer from, wait why am asking I should just RUN!" mean while outside the house "Mr sonic will Mr Shadow be all right" said cream in her usual quite manner "I sure hope so cream" replied sonic as furniture came flying through the windows. Sonic whistles clearly impressed "I have never seen here this angry before I hope she doesn't kill him, if she dose then I'll have to revert to annoying knuckle head all day long" "forget it sonic shadow's been through worse but I hope he only gets a few broken ribs and not a broken neck" replied the red echidna. SMASH! The wall burst open with the fridge and oven blasting through "wow she's throwing everything but the-" but before he could finish one of his cocky remarks a kitchen sink came flying through the air and made impact with the ground just in front of sonic leaving a massive creator "kitchen sink" finished knuckles "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" before anyone could react shadow came flying through the remains of the house and went through five trees before slowing down to a halt and hit the ground. As shadow came to and cleared his vision a hammer smashed into the tree above shadow, that was when shadow noticed the trees shadow getting bigger "oh for the love of ...…" then Amy emerged from the ruined house and as soon as she noticed shadow being crushed by a tree she returned to her old self "oh no shadow!"

End flash back

"Since then I lost all hearing in my left ear and lost all sense of felling in my arms" said a sad sounding shadow "hey look on the bright side shad at least you can't feel anything from punching solid steel" sonic said while using his trade mark grin with a thumbs up. "Well at least I'm not late for my date faker" replied shadow in a suddenly smug tone "oh great I forgot okay here's how we do this three rounds of plant, robot, animal (rock, paper, scissors to you and me) if I win you go alone and tell Amy what you said" sonic said with a fiendish grin "if I win you go and explain to Amy why your late to yet another date" replied shadow practically mimicking sonic "but if it's a tie then we both share the punishment" they both said in unison "begin" they both shouted sonic won round one with shadow winning round two and guess what happened next. Give up? They tied "well at least together we won't get killed" shadow said glumly "let's get this over with, then we can help tails and Cosmo with their training" sonic said with his voice filled with hints of boredom. "But Amy babysits daisy right" asked a worried shadow flinching at the memory of the last daisy visit 'agreed' sonic said remembering the same thing and with that they both headed off to Amy's house to face her divine wrath.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: family dayz**

**hey guys im back don't worry no more 4th wall braking just pure story from now on **

**it might be a few days before the next update but like before if there's anything I can improve on or if you have any ideas or questions be sure to say so in the reviews **

**copy right I do not own any of the sonic characters or any ting to do with the franchise but I do own jarren and daisy**

**read and review**

**20 minutes before in mystic forest zone: **

The sun was shining the flickies are chirping, the scenery is divine with nothing but peace and quiet until 'riiiinnnnngggg' "stop" someone said drowsily 'riiiinnnnngggg' "I said stop" the voice grabbed the clock and smashed it against the wall "great another mess to clean up, huh?" the voice noticed the time that the once alive clock read 11:00am at this his eyes enlarged to an impossible size "damn it I'm up late again … wait Cosmo?" he turns his head and sees an empty bed were his partner should be "COSMO" after ten minutes of frantic searching around his house he comes across a not on the dresser. "Huh what's this? It's from Cosmo" the note read

_**Dear**_ _**tails **_

_**you over worked yourself again last night so I left this note to tell that I've taken daisy to Amy's house so we can train with jarren, and could you send omega Sonic's late for another date with Amy and I don't want daisy to be hurt. **_

_**From your favourite wild flowers Cosmo prower **_

_**P.S. I love my fluffy fox **_

"and that's why I love you Cosmo, well best wake up omega" as he made his way to the living room he walked past a mirror and suddenly turned back to look at his reflection his fur was on end like he just came out of the dryer making him look chubbier you could also see that he was a small yellow fox with two tails, "oh ha ha Cosmo.. She made me her cushion again, that gives me an idea but first..." (Just so you know when his fur is fluffy Cosmo usually makes tails her pillow witch tails puts up with just keep his flower happy literally) tails makes his way to a clock in the far corner of the room and held up his hand to the clock and emitted a blue light from his palm dismantling the clock and rearranging it into a computer panel '_**there is no use hiding it I'll have to tell everyone sooner or later, I'll tell Cosmo when see gets back' **_he typed in a password witch was MILES TAILS ROBOTNICK and the wall opened up revelling an elevator leading to his lab witch only him Cosmo and omega have access to.

As soon as he enters a wide smile spreads on the young kitsunes face as he marvels at all his creations the tornado l, ll and lll, the blue typhoon witch is his space ship, the prowler witch is an experimental tank and his submarine the cyan wave. In the far back of the lab sits two stasis pods one with a giant mecha with blue and black paint and the prower logo on his back and in the other what appears to be a two tailed fox "don't worry tech you'll be out soon I promise" tails says in a compassionate voice and presses a button "computer release E-series omega model 73-21a" "certainly master miles" replies the computer as the stasis pod powers down and revels omega tails raises his hand once again and reactivates omega approximately ten seconds later his yellow eyes opens and omega steps down form the stasis pod "morning master or should I say evening what do you acquire me for today" evening omega well you see me and Cosmo are going training with jarren ..'turns around with his back facing omega' and letting you know that Amy will be looking after daisy to day so you get the day off" he mouths three, two, one "omegas coming daisy" and with that he disappears "how does a battle mech move so fast, good thing daisy loves machines over rise omega would have to go back to father" "who tails" tails turns around and sees Cosmo "ahhhh Cosmo? Cosmo just because I love you doesn't mean that you can scare me like that" said a terrified and out of breathe tails "giggles, sorry about that tails I just got back from Amy's and saw omega speeding off so I knew you were in the lab, who were you talking about tails?" "Cosmo there's something I need to tell you" replies tails in a unsure tone "what is it tails is it something bad" asks a worried Cosmo "what oh no Cosmo it's not bad it's just" "tails if you don't want to talk about it its fine" replied Cosmo not wanting to upset her husband. "No Cosmo someone needs to know, well you see my father isn't dead in fact he lives nearby" "that's great news tails who is he?" she asks intriguingly "my farther is DR egg man im his adopted son" "WHAT! EGGMANS YOUR DAD?!" Cosmo shouts but stops when she tails crying and pulls him into a hug. "oh my god tails im so sorry I didn't mean it" "it's all right Cosmo im not mad it's just that I miss the real him I was always so lonely until you and daisy came into my life" tails sys with tears flowing down his face and deepening the hug between the two "oh honey im so sorry I didn't know, but I knew what it was like to have an evil father… wait what do you mean the real him?" asks an even more curious Cosmo "he… he has a case of M.S.D mad scientist disorder I only lived with him for two years but he still keeps in contact with me on his good days." Tails says keeping in his tears

"That's why you're always up so late its to talk to him isn't?" Cosmo asks in her caring voice. "Yeah sorry if I worried you Cosmo but now that you know do you want to visit him today after training?" "I would love to tails it would be good to see you're farther on better terms" she replies happily "Cosmo you make me so happy but things would be better if I had a real father" says the two tailed fox getting depressed again Cosmo then places a hand on his shoulder "don't worry tails things will work out I know it" replies the plant in her efforts to cheer up the fox "Cosmo have I ever told you how caring you are?" and have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" they ask each other as they move closer and closer to each other until "ahum" they pulled away and looked at the door to see a tall human by the name jarren kai in his training robe. "am I interrupting anything" asks jarren slyly "no jarren nothing at all" tails replies sarcastically rolling his eyes "sorry miles but I sensed something was on your mind so I umm…" "Jarren what have we told you about reading our minds". "Geese I said I was sorry any way I have something for you miles" oh what is it" "here read this" jarren hands the piece of paper to tails "call it a thank you present" "let's see here…" "tails what is it whoa" they both stared at the paper then each other then back at jarren who had a smile on his face.

Tails then tackles the tall human giving him a crushing hug witch he returned "jarren thank you this mean so much to me" tails says just letting all his tears of joy lose "don't mention it and please call me dad.

mean while in a mountain laboratory a round man in red is observing a figure within a stasis tube "don't worry tailz I will reunite you two but I need to fix your lungs before you can see your twin good night my son" as he walks of a pair of red eyes open and a sinister voice chants "KILL TWIN KILL TWIN KILL TAILS ME TAILZ MUST KILL" SMASH "LET THE GAMES BEGIN"


	4. Chapter 3

im so sorry that this took so long I had a lot of college work to finish and all and a shout out to werewolf lover99 that his character spencer Daniel Ricardo will be making his entrance in the next chapter. something to look forward too and that I changed the title because I got my own characters powers mixed up (derp) ok now

copy right I do not own any of the sonic characters but I do own daisy and jarren

sorry for the length of the chapter I got a bit carried away ill try to keep them in the 2000 word count

read and review thanks for the help,

reviews good and bad please I need all the help I can get thanks

**Chapter 3: the cryo, the psycho and the mech **

In green hill zone

Cosmo had just dropped of Daisy at Amy's house witch had white picket fences all the way round with the walls covered in pink, the insides were pretty much the same except more balance of pink and white. "See ya Cosmo and don't worry Daisy will be fine" "thanks Amy I'll be round later after training but omega should be here soon and im sorry for any inconveniences" "no need for apologies Cosmo I love taking care of Daisy" "bye Amy" "bye Cosmo take care" and with that the pink hedgehog returns to the house and shuts the door behind her "it's not fair, tails and Cosmo are already married and have a child, while Sonic's just agreed on being my boyfriend" 'slap' Amy slaps herself round the face "no what am I saying there my friends I should be happy for them besides they've been through hell and back they deserve this, huh wait a minute **Daisy where are you?" **as Amy makes her way to the kitchen she could feel the air getting cold "brrrr why is it so cold the weather report didn't mention there being any cold shifts, wait isn't it supposed to be spring?" Amy then makes a thought bubble "now let me see one missing Daisy plus cold in spring equals (goes wide eyed) oh no not that!"

Amy enters the kitchen to find Daisy at the FROZEN kitchen sink (Daisy is a cyan seedarien with blue eyes like her father and looks like her mother, she may only be one year old but thanks to the chaos energy released when jarren used tail's thoughts to bring back Cosmo they also mixed the fox's DNA with Daisy's seed causing accelerated growth making daisy the height of a five year old and giving her the brain capacity of a ten year old. She also has the ability to manipulate ice and water) "**daisy prower get over here right now young lady" **shouts an enraged and beast like Amy but rather amazingly Daisy doesn't flinch "okay aumty any" (but despite being different than most children she replaces her n's with m's and vice versa) the young petilil jumps of the work top and skips on over to her aunt while making her way through the frozen kitchen wearing her iconic smile. "Sighs, Daisy how many times have I told you not to freeze my kitchen" daisy then holds up her hand tucks away her thumb "four tines I thimk" Daisy replies knowingly Amy starts to get mad but calms down when she remembers that she's just a kid, a smart kid but a kid none the less. "It's okay sweetie but do you think you can UN freeze my kitchen for me, your uncle sonikku is visiting later for a visit _**'which he's late for AGAIN'**_if you do I'll give you a tuna". At this Daisy's eyes widened with sparkles in them then without a word daisy clicks her fingers and the ice turns into water and is forced by daisy into the drain (if you haven't guessed daisy has a tuna addiction much like her father that everyone found out about just a few weeks ago) "daisy have tuma mow?" the child asks with puppy dog eyes "sure thing sweetie there should be one in the.." as soon as Amy blinked daisy bolted straight for the "fridge.. '_Oh daisy you're just as lively as your father'" _Amy then smiles and hears the door bell and goes to answer it "Daisy I'll be back in a minute and stay here okay" "okay aumty" replies the child with half a tuna in her mouth. Knock, knock "yeah yeah im coming hold your horses" as she opens the door she sees the two blurs standing there sweating up a storm "gulp, hhhi a-Ames I cc-can explain" sonic stutters failing at keeping his cool Amy shuts the door and "**where the hell where you you're an hour late again **(looks to left)** and what is he doing here!" **roars a furious and enraged Amy with red flames in her eyes causing the hedgehog duo to shrink in fear "well honey it goes like this."

Meanwhile fifteen minutes away

Emerald Town Park what a beautiful place with bright green grass and clear blue skies, what a place for a family outing well that's what Rouge thought "come on red just forget about that oversized rock and enjoy a day out for once" Rouge was wearing a sun hat and sun glasses with her signature cat suit, while pushing there sleeping seven month old son Kenny in his stroller (Kenny is a purple echidna with his mother's eyes and his father's knuckles) "**what do you mean oversized rock ill have you know that it's my duty to protect it at all times what if Egg man stole it what then" **knuckles shouts aloud turning red "wwwwwaaaaaaaa" awakening Kenny form his slumber "great job knuckles now look what you've done" speaks a pissed of Rouge as knuckles picks him up in an attempt to calm him down "shhhhh Kenny boy it's okay just my big mouth again nothing to fear daddy's here" "wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" only making things worse causing knuckles to panic "Rouge quick the emerald give him the emerald" "but I wanted to keep it I stole it from eggy fair and square" complains Rouge with a pouting face "**Rouge I'll get you one later just give him the emerald" **the red head demanded Rouge soon had her sly grin "any emerald" "yes any just give him the emerald ill even ask tails to give you his emerald" "deal, here you go Kenny look what mommy's got for you" Rouge says in her motherly voice and caring eyes while pulling out the red emerald "waaaaa- huh ohhh emred" "here you go" Rouge handed her son the emerald and he's soon caught up in his own little word. Causing his father to smirk "yep just as I thought you're just like your mother" "in what way Hun" his partner asks curiously "he's obsessed with his gems and other shiny things" "yeah well he's got your stubbornness knukies" (she's not kidding once he sees anything shiny he won't let go until he's asleep strange huh?) and before they knew it a blue and black blur zooms past them leaving the two dumb struck and facing each other "wait a minute omega running means he's away from Daisy and if he's away from daisy" knuckles ponders "then our favourite fox was up late again" rouge finesses then stares at knuckles "what is it - oh right the emerald I'll ask him tomorrow he's probably training with Cosmo and jarren by now" "sighs, okay knucki have it your way how about we head home to get WILD" while giving a seducing wink "you sly bat where do I sign" "right here" as she pulls him in for a kiss while their son falls asleep.

Just up the road

The previously mentioned blur was indeed omega as he was tearing away at the land scape without any sign of slowing down. "hang on Daisy Omega's coming '_cannot fail directive must protect prower family, must stop Egg man, must stop the harming of innocent lives must make up for previous error'. _

Flash back five months

Deep within a secret facility a robot had just come on line his name was omega. Omega was a 12ft red and black robot designed to withstand any attack thrown at him and to destroy all in his way just then a round man who he presumed as his master walked in "greetings e series 1-2-3 omega I am your master Ivo robotnik and I have a directive specifically for you" the round man spoke in an eerie tone while the machine just stood there waiting for this 'directive' his master spoke of. "The reason you were chosen is because your brother's decoe, bocoe and bokkun's data ghost have been uploaded to your systems giving you combat details on all the opponents that you'll inevitably face." Egg man spoke getting angrier along the way, omega took in the information then unfortunately got curious "master where are these brothers of mine" Egg man then punches the metal wall next to him leaving a large dent as he became angrier "they're gone because of this man" he presses a button revealing an image of a brown haired man "this man is jarren xai, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT THERE GONE, OMEGA YOUR MISSION IS TO DESTROY HIM AND THE PROWER FAMILY!" letting his tears fall as he gets more enraged. Omega then searches for information on his targets

Jarren xai species: human

Powers: superior knowledge of technology

Age: unknown

Threat level: 100%

(Omega pauses to check for any miscalculations he couldn't acknowledge what he just found)

Miles tails prower species: unknown

Powers: techno path

Age: ten

Threat level: 30%

Cosmo prower species: seedarien

Powers: none

Age: ten

Threat level: 0%

(Omega was now confused but was shocked by the last entry)

Daisy prower species: seedarien

Powers: none

Age: seven months

Threat level: 0%

(Omega couldn't decipher the meaning behind his masters orders, yeah jarren was a threat miles could be if he was older, Cosmo was of no threat and then there's daisy seven months old he couldn't believe what he was seeing his master who never killed in his life wanted to take the life of a little girl he couldn't understand his masters logic) "master why target the prowers there are of no threat" 'smash' Egg man just knocked down the entire wall "**I don't care they must be killed at once for what they've done, either you kill them or I kill you**" the mad doctor reached for his laser and pointed it right at omega while omega was processing what just happened until "yes master I will full fill directive" and left the doctor to his business.

One hour later

Omega had levelled most of emerald town and had defeated the whole of the sonic team and was preparing to kill jarren until "stop!" omega turned around and saw his next target Cosmo holding a chaos emerald. Omega didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice as he was about to take aim he noticed that she was standing in front of tails in an effort to protect him "stand down seedarien or be shot" the mech warned resulting in Cosmo shaking her head "I won't move from this spot, I won't let you harm the one I love that also goes for jarren (that left omega in shock) he went out his way to bring me and miles back together and yet he didn't know us but he still helped (while speaking her body slowly turned red and sending omegas scanners of the charts) so to get to them **you'll have to go through me!" **omega hesitated he was unable to comprehend why she protected someone she hardly knew but his question was already answered jarren did the same for her then he decide to just kill jarren he didn't want to kill someone harmless so he turned round and shot at jarren, 'bang' "chaos root" as soon as that was chanted a wall of vines sprouted form the ground and stopped the shot omega turned round to see the cause only to get a massive shock. Behind him were the supposedly harmless Cosmo stood was Cosmo but covered in red flames with gold eyes he couldn't believe the amount of power she was giving of it was so intense that his left optical sensor (eye for the anti-geeks) had shattered. Then herd an enraged voice "I said if you want them you'll have to go through me" she then raises her hands and starts absorbing large amounts of sunlight increasing her flames. "Does not compute, does not compute how is she doing this she should be powerless how can she be this strong, wait that stance, initiating defence protocol 78" the oversized mech then sets up an energy filed to protect his shell from the attack "flare" the young girls hands are engulfed in a red and green flame "impact" she bolts forward heading for omega making direct contact with his shield with her fist resulting in a beam of sunlight blazing through the remains of the shield and engulfing omega while being incinerated omega starts thinking '_this power, did her love for her friends give her strength, did it form from that emerald or form her that…. i… will… nev…er…know' _

Two days later

"Oh my god tails he's waking up!" someone says but he couldn't recognise the owner "its ok Amy he's one of us" "whoa there bro you can't be serious he attacked us" "I know sonic but I hacked into his mainframe and found this message" the fox then presses a button and a bunch of text shows on the screen "if any one finds this then I have failed my directive and have expired my use, I have now realized that my master was wrong and that the will to protect those you care for give you the power to survive the odds, if I somehow survive please give me forgiveness I didn't want to kill but I had no choice in the matter and if I do make it I promise" the screen turns of and omega starts speaking "that my new directive will be to protect the Prower family to make sure the your loved ones stay safe so you can keep the will to live that I swear" after his speech everyone starts clapping and Jarren the man he was sent to kill steps up and stares down the battle mech In the eye " if what you say is true then take care of these kids, but if you harm them then I will hunt you down myself understood solder" omega salutes Jarren "understood sir" then tails stepped up and said "welcome to the family"

Present time

"Must keep directive to find my own strength, huh?" During the flash back omega ends up at Amy's house and senses a struggle inside this got omega scared stiff and caused him jump 100 foot into the air heading for Amy's roof like a comet "omegas coming daisyyyyy"

Inside the house

Shadow and sonic came out the living room covered in cuts and bruises with a calm Amy behind them "happy now" as she sends her hammer away "yeah Ames were good, wait you here that?" shadow then stands up "it sound like" "omega's coming daisyyyyy" all three went wide-eyed "**take cover!" "SMASH" **omega sees the three hedgehogs and goes berserk "**where is daisy" **"gasp' Onega" daisy jumps from the stairs into omega's arms "daisy" and they both hugged, "hhahump" omega then looks at Amy then at the hole in the ceiling and starts sweating oil he then turns to sonic and shadow who are both mouthing 'run' "oh no you don't you piece of scrap" and just like that there both outside running around like Wiley and road runner, "well at least he's here to take the punishment right shad" "right faker" "giggles' Onega and any fummy" sonic and shadow were settling the argument of fixing the roof with a round of plant, robot, animal guess what they tied

mean while back at egg mans headquarters

"**proximity breach in bio weapon facility all units are advised to kill the intruder and prevent damage to project T, repeat all units ar..."** boom" the speaker in the bio lab was reduced to nothing by said 'intruder' "that's enough out of you I don't want any interferences from those so-called machines" said a rather metallic and gruff voice while its canon reverted back into an arm "now then were was I oh yes freeing my fellow comrades" as the thing made its way to the center of the room where three stasis pods were stationed it soon came to a stop and started inspecting the pods you could see that he was a yellow two tailed fox with blue eyes and three bangs resembling the appearance of miles prower but unlike his counter part he has a black mask over his mouth and that his left arm, legs and right tail are robotic and is wearing a white long sleeved shirt along with black skinny jeans and black shoes. he than places his hand on the left pod containing a blue cat with her left eye, right leg and tail mechanised "Cleo" then he makes his way to the far right pod containing a red rhino with his bottom jaw, his horns and both arms mechanised "Tank very soon we will make that senile old fool pay for creating inexistent life's then we'll wipe out our originals and take their place, watch out miles im coming for you"

just so you know tailz limbs are made of metal and wire while Cleo and Tanks limbs are made of flesh but with metal instead of skin

copy right: I also own tailz, Cleo and Tank have a little guess who Cleo and Tank are clones off until then

see you next time in chapter 4 the rival returns


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the rival returns **

hey guys sorry it took so long for me to make this I decided to add a last minute twist and sorry for making it so long but I decided to get all this out the way and don't worry the action starts on the next chapter

copy right I do not own any sonic characters or spencer Daniel Ricardo but I do own daisy, jarren, tailz, tank and Cleo

reviews good and bad are welcome

Ten miles away from emerald town just off the outskirts of green hill zone an ear bursting boom could be heard as a golden blur blazed through the forest leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The figure soon came to a halt revealing a large 15ft 6inch male in a large brown trench coat scanning the horizon for a sign of his current location "oh for crying out loud im lost again, hang on what was the name of that place again" the large man then pulled out a newspaper from five months ago based on the battle between the sonic team and omega on the front page was a picture of sonic, tails, knuckles, jarren, Cosmo and Espio, at this the figure smirked "it's hard to believe but the rodent and the reptile have finally become heroes just like they promised now let me see here, ah ha here we go green hill zone but I could've sworn this is where it was nine years ago there has to be a sign some were" the figure looked all over the boarder for ten minutes but couldn't find the sign and was starting to get impatient until he tripped face first into the ground "phfft, oh for love of…what was that (face palm) you've got to be kidding" as he stood up he held the object that tripped him witch was a sign saying green hill zone on it. "It was behind me this entire time hahahaha, oh well back you go" then he slammed the sign back into the ground and turned back to the zone smiling "it's been nine years but im finally back" he then tears of his coat and throws his arms into the air "**SPENCER D RICARDO IS FINALLY BACK!**" spencer is a 2300 pound grey, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, &amp; orange colourd 23 year old gorilla with neon yellow, lime green, &amp; peach streaks in his fur, . He has silver eyes, gold shoes, earrings, chains, a gold cross necklace around his neck, a golden nose ring, golden wings and is wearing a XXXXXXL Dr. Pepper t-shirt, a 50 spiked collar, an eye patch over his left eye, 16 silver &amp; gold bracelets with spikes on both his left &amp; right arms &amp; wrists, a Scooby Doo tattoo on his left arm &amp; a dragon tattoo on his right arm, a gold leather jacket and gold gloves, but his facial expression soon changed to a serious one "nine years of searching across the globe and I still haven't found the prince, but if what the prophecy said is true then I only have one hour until 'the spirits calling'" he then unfolds his golden wings and heads into the sun rise "I just hope Espio opened the lotus tome other wise there will be nothing left

At vanilla rabbits house

Vanilla's house is a reasonable two story house with a white fence and white walls with a brown door. Inside we see her daughter cream playing pata-cake with her chao cheese in the living room while vanilla was in the kitchen washing the dishes with a smile on her face "oh jarren you may be unpredictable at times but I never saw that coming"

Flash back 2 hours

vanilla got a call from jarren saying that he would be over for a visit and that he had something to tell her. His voice sounded urgent on the phone and that got her worried she never heard the man sound like that before and the fact that he was an hour late wasn't helping her nerves "don't worry mother mister kai will be here I know he will" cream had spent the past hour trying to calm her mother down although she wouldn't say it she knew what this was about, and when kai told her she was thrilled to help him, her job was to keep mother in the house so far so good but then, "I know cream but he's never been this late im going to go find him" she stops pacing and heads to the door without noticing the small ditch she created "but mother what if he shows while you're gone" asks her daughter trying to stall her "then you'll just have to call just use my emergency number and there should be enough food in the fridge for you and cheese and be sure to lock the door behind me alright dear" cream knew that once her mother she was going to do something she was going to do it so the child just went along with it "yes mother I'll stay here just don't be late alright I love you" the child then smiles and hugs her mother causing her to hug back mimicking her daughters smile "I love you to cream now cheese you behave alright" "chao chao" "bye you two and don't forget to.." "Call you if Mr Kai visits I know mother and im not a little kid anymore" then the bunny pouts causing her mother to laugh "ok cream I'll be back soon" and with that the female bunny closes the door and heads out to find jarren while cheese thought of something. "Chao chao chao" "cheese you might be on to something mister kai sure is smart to come up with a way to show how much mother cares for him, let's go make daisy chains for them cheese" "chao"

Meanwhile at the lake jarren who was wearing a black suit was watching the water glistening with the sun while gripping a small box in his pocket and begins shaking "come on jarren keep it together you've been blown up, you've had your bones replaced with metal and you saved a girl using her lover's memories but you can't stop shaking even for a minute when you're about to commit your life to someone you love, how pathetic" he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "wonder how long I've been standing here" "oh not long just an hour making me worried sick" jarren's eyes snap open and turns to see a furious rabbit giving him a look that could kill the grim reaper himself "oh vanilla didn't expect to see you here I was just umm looking at the lake observing its beauty and it reminded me of you" (_** I did not just say that) **_"oh no don't you dare make excuses and another thing…. Wait what did you say?" at the sudden realisation she blushed heavily causing jarren to do the same "uh well (_**come on jarren it's now or never) **_(takes a deep breath) I said the lake reminded me of your beauty but that's not entirely true" vanilla then places her hands on her hips and hardens her already murderous stare "what are you trying to say kai" (_**wow she's angry**_ _**but so pretty, focus jarren**_ _**just fix this) **_"that there's nothing in this world that even comes close to your beauty miss rabbit" he then gets down on one knee and puts his hand in his pocket causing the already blushing rabbit to turn crimson "jarren what are you…" but before she could finish the human held up his hand signalling her to listen "vanilla when I first came here you had your suspicions and to be honest I don't blame you I was treated like a disease for five years, since I had my bones swapped for metal everyone thought that I would turn on them and I was forced to travel planet to planet, system to system never finding any trust (at this vanilla felt saddened that she unintentionally hurt him even after he joined the team and was about to apologise) but your reasons for your suspicions weren't because of fear, they were sincere (she looks up at jarren teary eyed) even when we were enemies you were the one to not ask why I attacked instead you asked what I wanted with young miles deep down you knew I wouldn't hurt him and at no moment did you think of me as a threat." The tall human then did the one thing he hadn't done for years he cried vanilla knew these tears all too well not ones born of sorrow, no these were tears of joy. Although she had questions to ask she decide to let him finish what he had to say "you knew I was helping him through his ordeal and simply let me be, then after the 'events' you helped me get through my own troubles you always refused to leave my house until I told you what you wanted to hear and that means a lot" he then pulls out the box resting in his pocket and held it in front of himself "and I've come to realise something I should've learnt from our first encounter leaving me with a question of my own,(another deep breath) vanilla rabbit will you stay with me till the ends of time?, will you allow me to help you as you have helped me? (opens the box causing vanilla to go wide eyed but what came next came near to making her faint) will you marry me vanilla?" the ring was golden with an amber jewel in the centre with diamond petals around it making a flower, she couldn't take any more and tackled jarren causing him to stumble backwards and soaking him in her tears "oh jarren im so sorry I just can't" this made jarren's heart break in two and could do nothing but comfort her "it's okay I shouldn't have asked" at this the elderly rabbit shook her head and held him tighter "I can't believe that a man like you was treated so horribly you didn't deserve it" jarren's eyes shot open and looked down at the tear struck rabbit questionably "what?" she then looks up into his eyes tears slowly falling, "you're a great man jarren you may act all heart less but the man in front of me isn't some heartless machine, instead I see a young man in pain asking his true love for her hand in marriage and my answer to the man is (moves up closer to his face noses touching) "of course I'll marry you jarren kai" and they both kissed finally finding the person they loved. After ten minutes they break the kiss and jarren places the ring on her figure and both got into a warm embrace and stared at the lake enjoying their first moments as a couple.

Present time

When she got home after jarren left to train tails and Cosmo she told her daughter about jarren's proposal and was glad to see that she was thrilled her day just couldn't get any better. The soon to be MRS kai was soon pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door since cream had gone to her room she decided to get the door knock knock knock "just a minute, wonder who that could be?" she opens the door to find Espio the chameleon holding what appeared to be an old book "greetings miss vanilla or should I say MRS kai?" "Morning Espio it seems kai just told you?" "well miss vanilla to be honest he told me last month that today would be the day he asks you after you find him by the lake," vanilla soon made a confused look and blinked two times before speaking "wait how'd you…. you know what I'll ask jarren later how bout you come in dear you must be cold" "I appreciate the offer but I only came to give you this book" the purple ninja then hands her the book witch had a plain silver cover. she looks at the book and stares at it in great surprise (**this book could it be) **she then snaps out of her trance and looks back at Espio with a Cherrie smile "nonsense dearie come in I insist it's been weeks since your last visit and I think you need to look at this book as well" eventually the ninja reluctantly agreed and they made their way inside. The two made their way to the living room and placed the book on the small coffee table "would you like some tea dear?" "Herbal tea would be great miss vanilla" as vanilla made her way to the kitchen Espio simply leaned up against a wall eyes closed waiting for his tea. Few minutes later vanilla returned with a tray of assorted goodies witch she placed on the table and handed her guest his tea "thank you" she then takes a seat and gingerly sips her tea "so Espio dear what brings you here", Espio then faces vanilla and moves closer to the table "well you see since Charmy and vector left for knothole I decided to do some organising and found the book with this next to it" he then pulls a scrap of paper from his glove and hands it to vanilla as soon as she unfolds it her eyes shine with delight "Espio is this?" the ex-detective replied with a nod "yes it's of our old team" the paper was a picture that shows four figures a medium sized purple chameleon wearing a black stealth suit showing only his eyes and is wielding a katana. To his left are two small rabbits hugging each other one being a male one eared black rabbit wearing a blue shirt with a red skull on the front, blue jeans, sandals and a chain wrapped round his right fist. The second being a female tan colourd rabbit wearing a red shirt with a gold skull, a red skirt, pink trainers and a pair of miniature scythes on her back . To the far right a large sized guerrilla with multi colourd fur wearing a gold jacket with no shirt, gold sneakers, black shorts, a pair of golden wings on his back while holding a silver book with a golden lock on it in his hands. Writing on the picture says 'golden lotus' at this the female rabbit smiles "this sure dose bring back memories doesn't it Espio?" "It sure dose who would've guessed that ten years ago you were the infamous blood lotus" this gains a glare from the former assassin "that's not who I am now im a mother and soon to be wife so please refrain from saying that name again Espio scales" Espio mimics his former partners glare "I know you don't normally go against anyone's wishes but on this occasion I deserve it and I deeply apologise" the chameleon than lowers into a bow. "No need for apologise deer it's just everyone has things they rather forget but I can't help but wonder how spencer and jack are doing" "same here"

that's when vanilla looks back at the book and noticed something "Espio the book is it...?" the chameleon then moves closer to the book before replying "yes vanilla its finally opened" she then looks up at Espio as he picks up the book "but when did you open it?" "just before I got here it turns out (reaches behind his back and pulls out the purple emerald) that the emerald I found just now broke the lock just by being near it and I also came to remind you about today" this gets vanilla thinking then remembers the last thing spencer said to them before he left nine years ago "vanilla, Espio in nine years from now the spirit calling will awaken the powers laying dormant in the prince and his evil double and only that book knows how to stop it, I beg of you if you find the prince before me give him the book it'll prevent the ritual if we don't and he loses control of his emotions then we may as well say goodbye for there will be nothing left" when vanilla regained her senses she noticed Espio reading the book with a Grimm expression plastered on his face "what is it dear?" instead of an answer Espio dropped the book and headed out the door at speeds rivalling Sonics. this got vanilla worried throughout the thirteen years they knew each other she never saw Espio afraid so with out hesitation she picked up the book and started reading the first page and just like Espio she dropped the book revelling its first page and made a dash for the phone and started dialling with the most panicked expression any ones ever seen. "oh please be home, please be home" after five minuets she begins crying and falls to the floor curling her self up in a ball. "not him anyone but him he's been through enough, oh Espio please hurry"

the camera then moves over to the book witch reads the following 'in the year of the protector when the flower of the prince wilts a second time by the hands of the second his rage will rise and consume the flame witch is life and loose all sense of remorse. but with the golden light guiding his way the prince will live at the cost of his sibling and hero' below the text show a familiar emblem with two tails in a circle one black the other yellow

rate and review

until next time enter team cyber


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5: enter team cyber **

hey guys thanks for the feed back and keep those reviews coming now

copyright I do not own any sonic characters or spencer Daniel Ricardo but I do own tailz, Tank, Cleo, daisy and jarren

read and review enjoy

Twenty minutes before 'spirits calling' at Egg man's headquarters

Omo-chao was flying within the air vents trying to find the intruder when he contacted his creator "DR egg man sir I have arrived at the location awaiting orders sir" says the chao lookalike while saluting "sighs, omo-chao im only going to say this once so pay attention" "aye sir" still saluting "first go into the vents and find the intruder (omo nods) second show me visuals on the intruder so I can determine the best plan of attack (nods again) and third STOP CALLING ME SIR!" with that he closes the transmission leaving a still saluting omo, "I will not fail you sir" and marches off (quite literally) down the vent going straight past the bio weapons facility.

Within the facility we see three figures who were previously in stasis pods, "Tank no understand" Tank is a red 9ft rhino with his bottom jaw, horns and both arms with metal instead of skin, with amethyst eyes wearing a black and grey camo uniform and boots and a black bandanna on his head. "come on Tanky all you have to do is smash some robotic skulls what's so hard to understand?" replied Cleo who is a blue 3ft 9 cat with her right eye emerald and her left robotic eye a metallic amber, right leg and tail also covered in metal as skin and black hair reaching half way down her back. She is wearing a white shirt with a blood red petal pattern exposing her midriff a pair of white knee high shorts with the same pattern as the shirt and a pair of red sandals. Tank just stares at her with a blank expression "no better" "oh for the love of… tailz say something would you ya walking muffler" asks the feline to her partner who was holding his hand over his face tailz is a 3ft 3 two tailed fox with his left arm, both legs and right tail robotic and is wearing a breathing mask with a long white sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and black shoes. "(heavy breathing) okay Tank listen very closely (tank kneels down and closes up to his face) not that close you moron (tank moves back and sits down like a little child with a curios expression awaiting the tenth explanation) you smash fist into robot head understand" tailz asks while talking slowly in hope of his dim friend understanding "tank see now, (pounds fists together) tank ready to smash robots" the fox then takes a sigh of relief "soon my overweight friend soon and as for you (turns arm into cannon and aims at Cleo) don't ever call me that again or else" this earns a smirk form the blue cat "or else what you'll shoot me, your own sister?" "Or else you'll miss the blood shed to come after Egg man falls" Cleo glares at her half-brother while readying her claws "you can't do that IM THE PSYCHO PATH HERE NOT YOU IF ANYONES GOING TO CREATE A BLOOD BATH ITS GOING TO BE ME UNDERSTAND!?" the red aura around her causes Tank to hide behind the monitor in fear and tailz to revert his canon back to an arm and nod his head while sweating up a storm "yes sis I understand" the former beast returned to her harmless self with a harmless grin to match "that's good and sorry about that you know I can't help it when blood is mentioned" as she makes her way over to tank tailz just stares in bewilderment (**_this makes no sense one minute she's cherry but as soon as you mention blood she goes berserk logic has once again failed_**) "Tanky im sorry for getting mad please come out" tank moves his head up with tears welling up in his eyes "Cleo mean it?" his childish antics cause's Cleo to smile "yes Tank I mean it now let's go and listen to tailz Kay" "sniffle, okay"

while they were talking tailz was accessing his 'fathers' computer systems and brought up their files "okay you two listen up we only woke up ten minutes ago so I brought up our files so we can learn our weaknesses as well as our strengths", Tank raises his hand "ooh tank first, tank first" the fox rolls his eyes as he opens tanks files "okay Tank it says you are a proto type guard designed for taking large amounts of damage or a walking shield if you will" "walking shield" "yes tank you weren't meant to talk just defend" this causes their companion to gasp in shock "how could he be so cruel?" "I don't know Cleo but it also says that his body went through some changes" "changes" "tank please wait until I've finished" this causes the big kid to lower his head "ok boss" "now as I was saying these changes consist of abnormal stamina levels along with brute strength, but with this power came consequences because of this tanks speed has lowered dramatically along with his intelligence and despite his size he's scared of things that most two year olds are scared of" as soon as he finished tears welled up in the rhinos eyes "tank no good?" Cleo and tailz place their hands on his arms to reassure him "don't say that tank you may be a slow tub of lard but your our slow tub of lard" tailz gives her a sceptical look before continuing "Cleo strangely is right, your our brother and no one will tell us otherwise not even logic can separate us" Tank's tears soon vanished as his siblings supported him "thanks guys" "no prob you softie, okay z bring mine up next" tailz couldn't help but smile at his new nickname "z I like that very logical okay Cleo let's have a look" as he opens the file they see that she was submitted for incineration the next day causing the two boys to gasp in shock and their sister to cry slightly "oh god I was going to die no this can't be" she then throws her head against Tanks chest as he raps his arms around her trying to hold back his own tears without crushing her, while tailz gritted his teeth under his mask "egg man you will pay for meddling with the life of my sister".

after a minute to calm down they resumed the de briefing "okay according to this he didn't really have a purpose for you apart from trying to make another sonic wannabe such as metal (Cleo just listens intently trying to keep her cool) but something went wrong with the prototype apparently a second DNA sample had entered your system merging with Sonic's actually increasing your speed and reflexes, but unlike Tank your stamina is low along with physical strength but this mystery DNA gave your claws a diamond like property making them un breakable, and you also seem to suffer a thirst for blood and have serious mood swings" as he finished he was being shot a glare "I do not have mood swings you cyber freak" both Tank and tailz sweat drop "okay now moving onto my profile… what?!" "Z what's wrong?" "What wrong boss?" when he didn't answer they became concerned and heard what sounded like…. Crying? "How can this be im nothing more than a replacement" his hands tighten into fists and he grits his teeth "tailz what is it?" "Im nothing more than a F*****G COPY DESIGEND TO BE A NORMAL CHILD, ILL KILL HIM FOR MESSING WITH LIFE FOR SUCH A SELFISH DESIRE!" (SMASH) he brings down his fists and smashes the terminal scaring his sibling's, Tank then approaches the enraged fox "lil bro?" tailz turns to tank and aims his cannon prepared to fire with hatred clouding his blue eyes "don't call me that im nothing more than a tool for his greed" tank shakes his head and dose the one thing no one saw coming he kneels down and hugs his brother, the foxes eyes widened along with the cats Tank the same Tank who got scared when someone got angry or threatened to hurt him was hugging someone doing both things he hated, this made the cyber fox cry "Tank why, why care for me im not even designed to care or protect" "because you no robot you are own person who came back for his family and make own decisions you don't follow logic you make your own that's who you is and always will be" by this point the two brothers were crying and failed to notice the third getting closer and joined the embrace "he's right z you me and Tank are all our own people our own family we can make it together we don't try to kill someone just because some fat man told us too, we should do what we think is right" "thanks you two 'sniffle' now how about we go poach us an egg" the three break the embrace and head for the door "egg with salt and robot fries?" asks Tank now getting the hand at talking "sure thing tanky and maybe some oil ketchup to boot" the three anti-heroes make their way to egg man's quarters and all three seemed to have thought of doing the same thing as all three raised their right arms and cheered "the cyber family are coming for you egg man" and were soon out of site "hang on a minute what did you say back there tank?" tank looks at him confused "what say?" tank asks back as the other two stare at each other dumbfounded but before any of them could respond tank had vanished deeper into the base planting terrified looks on their faces "oh god Tank you over grown cow get back here" Cleo zoomed of leaving tailz heading the other way smirking "Tank you genius splitting up is the best logical plan for this Moment in time, (worried sigh) just be safe you two we've got one heck of a battle a head of us"

Meanwhile in the throne room ten minutes before 'spirits calling'

Egg man was sitting on his throne viewing the monitors waiting for omo-chao to report "were is that metal marsh mellow he should've reported back by now" (fwoosh) the door opens revelling a small shadowy figure being followed by two larger ones and all three kneel down at the doctors presence "master the intruder has been identified as project t accompanied by the failed prototypes" the voice was childlike with a hint of blood lust mixed in the doctor stands from his throne and faces them "I should've known this would happen (deep breath) send a message to all units I want the base on lock down don't not let those three leave and to shoot on site is that understood" "yes my league" all three replied and made their way to the door "oh and TD" the robot stops in the door way and turns his head looking back at the doctor "feel free to release him from his suffering". At this the small robot's red eyes glistened slightly as he replied with a simple nod and left with the others "now then" his sits back on his throne and presses a button concealed on the arm causing the throne to rise into the air and enter the room above.

Within the room was an old parchment with the two tailed emblem "the kitsune scroll the key to reverse the 'spirits calling'" egg man then takes the scroll and places it in a capsule which he placed in a machine "with this machine the energies within the scroll will spread across the continent allowing for the two foxes to gain control but in order for the scroll to take effect (adjust his glasses) they will need to cause sorrow to those they care for the most, but since they wouldn't intentionally cause sorrow there's only one thing I can do" he then zooms round and slams his hand down on a button revelling two figures on the monitor one being a black robot much like omega difference being its black and white with no legs and the other what appears to be a fox doll with two tails, limp limbs and a red gem on his antenna "all right you two change of plans (points at BETA) BETA you will go and kill miles prower I don't care how you do it but it must cause the most sadness possible understand?" the black bot just nods and salutes. The man then points to TD "while he goes for miles you doll will go for that failure tailz but make sure that his siblings are watching then afterwards rendezvous back here, do I make myself clear?" the doll nods and his stone turns yellow "yes sir understood" the mad man grins and rubs his moustache before spinning round pointing towards the ceiling " now go and show them the might of the all-powerful egg man empire!" the two nod and close communication the doctor makes sure that he's alone before replacing his thrilled expression with a serious one "(sighs) at long last the reign of the egg man empire can come to an end…" (**BANG) **a large hole had formed through egg man's chest with a hedgehog silhouette behind him holding a chaos emerald, and as the doctor falls he smiles and says "and that hedgehog will be blamed (dying breath) and the foxes will make him pay oh ho ho… gahg" the blue hedgehog then brings up the security vid and sends the doctors death to omega before shutting down and imploding along with the fake emerald.

mean while in the mystic ruins zone five minutes before 'spirits calling'

"miles don't be afraid to counter if this was a real battle you'd be dead by now" says the human with is signature pose of his arms crossed and his serious glare. the fox in question was ducking between giant roots while backing away and wiping the sweat off his face "yes sir" jarren then moves his attention to his opponent "and Cosmo unless you attack with killer intent you won't be able to master your powers he may be your husband but you must act like you life depends on it" Cosmo had just recalled her roots and fell to the ground exhausted "but jarren I don't want to hurt him he could get seriously hurt" before jarren could get the chance to scold her tails walked up to her and proceeded to hep her up while gazing at her eyes "Cosmo I know you worry but there's no need the only reason im your opponent is because I appear to be able to some how manipulate chaos energy like when shadow almost hurt you and I stopped his chaos spear" but Cosmo just stayed worried "but tails what if it was a fluke you cold get hurt again" tails just shakes his head "Cosmo I wont know until I try unless my life is in danger ill never be able to control my powers the same with you, now how about we continue training after a break" at this they both smile and embrace each other "id like that tails thanks for being here, I love you" "I love you too Cosmo" while they were talking jarren just watched admiring the scene before him with a rare smile on his face (_**those two are special they may be young but thy have more lo**__**ve and respect for each other than most elderly couples, I wish there were more like them im just glad that he could be happy because out of every one you young miles have been through things no one should)** _while this was happening a black figure was hiding in the foliage aiming its canon at the cliff above the two lovers "plan recap fox should push seedarian to safety while he gets squashed chance of success 99.9% chance of failure 0.001% now executing plan" as soon as it prepared to fire a black sword cleaved trough the robot tearing in half. as the robot looked up it was met with a murderous glare and a sword to the head "**don't you dare try anything if you know what's good for you" **growled jarren but unaware of the fact that if the robot had a face it would be grinning "too late human" jarren stared curiously at the machine trying to figure out what it meant but as he stared he noticed a sparkle in its eyes and slowly turned to his right seeing the canon about to fire making him go wide eyed when he sees that the canon never diverted from its target (BANG) "**NOOOOOO" **the blast resulted in a bright flash blinding jarren and sending him stumbling backward, when he came to his vision was blurred and loud ringing in his ears prevented him from knowing what happened but after about a minute of adjusting his sense he got up and dashed over to the opening were the prowers were, coming to a halt and falling to his knees in dis belief. what greeted him was a crying seedarian with a large mound of fallen rocks with a pool of blood spewing form under Neath and no signs of "miles" the terrified man whispered hoping for a response when none came he threw him self back and let out the most fear filled scream any one ever heard "**MIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" **

(crying) im so cruel I made myself cry writing this

reviews good and bad

until next time the controller's of prophecy awaken


	7. Chapter 6

**the controllers of prophecy awaken part1 things change **

first off sorry for the length of this chapter I got a bit carried away and couldn't stop but any way

I do not own any of the sonic characters or Daniel spencer Ricardo but do own daisy, jarren, tank, Cleo ad tailz

read and review happy reading

Green hill zone ten minutes before 'spirits calling'

Everyone had just finished repairing Amy's roof and the boys were about to head off to train with tails and Cosmo, but came across a 'big' problem "come on omega daisy will be fine Amy will be watching her so all's good" sonic and shadow were trying and failing to convince omega to come training and to be truthful he needed it he hadn't fought since their last battle two months ago. "No my directive is to protect daisy and that's what I'll do blue hedgehog" shadow then approaches the battle mech and pulled off a round house strike knocking down omega and folds his arms and grunts "you see this is why you need train before you could've sensed my moves before I made them, what happened to the robot that almost killed us, well omega?" omega sat back up and looked at the black hedgehog before being interrupted "well 'were waiting'" says the cobalt hedgehog with his signature line omega then hangs his head in shame and stares at the floor "im still here but…" "But what?" questions shadow getting furious "but I didn't want to do what I knew was wrong (at this the hedgehogs raise a brow) I wanted to only fight when necessary and that to me is when my masters, no my family is in danger that is my reason for not wanting to train, happy shadow?" shadows smirks and responds "yes omega im happy but when I get back were fighting" sonic then zooms to omegas side and gives his iconic pose "count me in as well big guy because to me your family as well" omega finally stands "nothing will change your decision will it?" the two blurs look at each other questionably before returning to face omega and shake their heads "nope" "fine I accept your challenge"

"sweet, hey Amy me and shads are going now but well leave omega with you Kay" as sonic was about to speed off Amy stuck her head out the window and threw her hammer at sonic knocking him to the floor face first into the mud. shadow flinched at the impact and wisely decided to stay out of this one, sonic then stands up and faces Amy with mud still on his face "phfft' what gives Amy?" sonic immediately regrets saying that when he sees Amy's fear producing eyes "what gives? Sonic hedgehog as the boyfriend you should be kissing me the girl friend when you leave (she then gets love hearts in her eyes and brings her hands to her chest) that makes the relationship all the more romantic" sonic sighs heavily and gives in "okay Amy you win" sonic then dashes to the window and gives Amy the world's fastest mouth to mouth kiss ever and quickly says "love you sweetie bye" before zooming off leaving Amy in a romantic wonderland and a very gobsmacked omega and shadow "did faker just…?" omega slowly nods "affirmative" is all he said before both being struck in the head with a hammer "what was that.. Oh no"

shadow was going to ask what was wrong but never got the chance when heard an all too familiar rage filled roar "what do you think you're doing you pervs" that's when shadow turned his head and went wide eyed to see a storm of fifty flaming hammers hurtling their way "first where did you get that many hammers and second **SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SET THEM ON FIRE!, (**one just barely misses the hedgehogs head while five made direct contact with omegas metal skull) **RUN FOR THE HILLS!"** shadow then disappears as he sprinted at twice his average speed through the forest "shadow don't leave me to be terminated wait" omega then activates his thrusters and disappears in a cloud of dust. When the dust settles Amy sends away her hammers and sighs furiously "no need to run just because your jealous you sonic wannabe" smash, Amy then looked behind her to see her TV smashed on the floor and a puppy eyed daisy right next to hit with her hands behind her back as she looks at her aunt innocently "the TV tried to attack ne aumty" Amy just sighs and proceeded to clean it up (_**oh daisy just as clumsy as your mother) **_that's when she heard a loud bang in the distance and turned towards the window with daisy pointing in the noises direction "aumty what that?" Amy then looks in the direction seeing a cloud of smoke coming from the training grounds. Amy didn't want to worry daisy so she kneeled down next to her "daisy go to the kitchen okay sweetie" "but" "no buts young lady just go please" the child reluctantly agrees and heads to the kitchen and as soon as she was out of sight Amy looked back towards the blast and started crying with her hands together "oh sonic please hurry and come back with both of them (she then lowers her head) for daisy's sake"

a little way away in the woods

sonic was beginning to worry for his friends and was about to head back until he saw a mad hedgehog appear before him, sonic just smirks cautiously and holds up his hand "hi ya shads um what took you so, oomph" shadow had punched sonic square in the jaw sending him into a tree before preparing to strike again "what took me so long, how dare you say that after you left me and omega to die" as shadow got closer to the downed hedgehog sonic looked up and grind "heads up old timer" shadow raises a brow to his rival "what are you..." that's when he hears what sounded like moving pistons and narrowed his eyes and looks behind him "how dare you run you spineless mammals" omega had pulled hid fist all the way back and ignited the thrusters on his arm "well s**t" shadow had been sent flying straight toward sonic who just sat there with a shocked expression "oh no" they both collided sending them through the tree and both flew separate ways both smashing there heads against two conveniently placed stones "well that hurt" "ditto" they both fell revelling two hedgehog shaped dents in the stones.

they both immediately stood up with sonic charging up his energy for his spin dash, shadow taking his emerald and charging its energy's and omega turning both arms into canons and all prepaid to strike "this ends now" but they were interrupted by a large explosion causing the hedgehogs to go wide eyed and omega's arms to go limp "sonic isn't that?" sonic just looks back at shadow with a serious expression "the training grounds so we better hurry" "hold it" omega dashed in front of them to stop their progress sonic just threw his arm to the side indicating for him to move "omega out the way they could be hurt" omega just shook his head "no can do sonic you cannot interfere" now it was shadows turn to intervene "what do you mean omega" "I intercepted a transmission from BETA and I advise we find Espio and knuckles and fill them in on the situation only then will you see the transmission" "but what about tails, Cosmo and jarren won't they need to know?" "Sonics right omega move or we will destroy you" omega then pointed to his left "go to the prower house ill finish off BETA and meet you there" after a few seconds sonic and shadow just nodded and headed to the house omega then made his way to the training grounds "please let BETA be wrong otherwise... otherwise egg man will die by my hands" he clutches his hands into fits and runs off

two minuets until 'spirits calling' five miles away from the training grounds

"so your saying that two tail is training right were the blast came from" his companion nodded "yes but I sense something disturbing (stops running) I'm afraid that were to late I only sense two life energies the third just vanished" Espio then falls to his knees and pounds the ground "why them, why must it always be them haven't they been through enough" spencer then looks at his friend with sympathy filled eyes "you didn't fail Espio if I had noticed it sooner (he closes his eyes and smashes three trees with one punch) I could've prevented this but there is still hope" Espio then stands up regains his composure and looks at his over sized friend "if we kill his dark halve the 'spirits calling' should revive him right" spencer then looks at his companion with a serious expression "in theory it should but there is a chance I mistranslated the glyphs I found in marble zone" the gorilla then stares ahead focusing his hearing Espio catches onto his actions and reads their life force "spencer the two are coming this way in a hurry its.." "who is it reptile?" Espio looks down in depression "its Cosmo and jarren and their in great pain" spencer nods and makes his way to them "Espio go on ahead I'll help these two we'll meet up at their house alright" "right ill be back" and with that he disappears and heads off to the training grounds.

the two get closer and spencer could see that the two were a human male carrying a crying female plant, he then moved closer to them waving his arms to get their attention "hey you two all right?" jarren looks up to see the large gorilla and runs over to him carrying the exhausted Cosmo who continued to cry "Cosmo please calm down someone's here, he'll help" jarren then stops in front of the gorilla and placed the girl against a tree and turns to face the gorilla "you ape give me your name" the human demanded at this spencer snarls "first of chimp im a gorilla and second what happened to that girl" jarren turned to Cosmo then motioned spencer to get closer "she lost her husband just now and he also happened to be my son" whispered jarren with a enraged tone making sure to not further upset Cosmo. "im sorry for your loss, but he didn't happen to be miles prower did he?" jarren looks up at him in surprise "how do you know miles" the giant then steps back "my name is Spencer Daniel Ricardo I was searching for someone for nine years across the globe"

jarren raised a brow "im jarren but that doesn't answer my question" spencer then stands up and looks the human in the eye "I was searching for the kitsune prince the last of his kind so I could save him but as you can see.." jarren went wide eyed miles the boy he just adopted was a kitsune the very same race who made his sword the most feared race in existence and the ones who saved his life, and now "your too late" jarren finished "gasp" they both turn to the tree to see Cosmo letting loose more tears "jarren don't say that please he cant be gone he cant" jarren looks on with caring eyes "Cosmo" the girl then move closer to them "don't you dare say it I know he's alive the same thing happened to me the 'spirits calling'" spencer eyes widen in surprise as he approaches the girl "how do you know a kitsune ritual" Cosmo stares at him in disbelief "you know about it" spencer rubs the back of his head while laughing nervously "well you see kid im a kitsune researcher I've been learning about the kitsune for most of my life and came across the lotus tome" Cosmo looks at him questionably "you mean the book of the past" his eyes widen at those words "what?" "the lotus tome speaks only of the past what you read was the first kings prophecy not my husbands" that's when jarren walks up to them "but Cosmo how do you know all this" the girl sits down and so do the males "when I died I was stuck in a world known as the 'spirits calling' its a world were kitsunes and seedarians go to learn of there history when they die an unnatural death and also go through a trial witch varies per person to regain there powers and life" jarren puts his hand to his chin "but if that's the case why keep it a secret why not tell miles" Cosmo just shakes her head "because I didn't remember till now im sorry for my forgetfulness" Cosmo bows and unexpectedly spencer sits up and bows "and forgive me for misreading the book" Cosmo stares at him and smiles "oh on spencer you meant well" jarren then stands next to Cosmo "how long dose this take Cosmo" "well with me it took about a year because I insisted on learning my history and also because my jewel had broken" jarren stares at her curiously "why would that change anything" the girl then moves her hand over her chest were her jewel was attached to her dress "because these jewels are the key to controlling our powers" spencer then ponds his fists together "that's it, the relics like the lotus tome must be the keys to revelling these jewels" spencer looks at the other two who just stared in amazement "what im not allowed to make my own theories" jarren then realises something "a scroll wouldn't happen to help would it" spencer looks at him strangely "the kitsune scroll would why do you ask chimp" jarren starts to get angry but calms down for Cosmo's sake "well last month when I infiltrated egg mans base I saw a scroll with a two tailed emblem on it" "jarren you chimp that scroll could probably lead us to a jewel" the two prepared to go all out but were interrupted by roots holding there arms they both stop and stare at Cosmo "will you two please stop fighting if we act together we can get the scroll and help tails just please stop fighting" spencer then bows again "anything for a pretty lady" jarren wields his sword and aims it at his chest "don't even try ape" the two then butt heads and started arguing "chimp" "ape" "chimp" "ape" Cosmo just sits down and breaths heavily (**_don't worry miles I know you'll be back soon I have__ faith_**)

at that moment two blurs came to a halt and stared at the spectacle in front of them "great another idiot right faker... faker" sonic had completely zoned out staring at the gorilla "spencer?" the large brute then turns to face sonic and soon his face is covered with a smile and moves making jarren fall "well, well if it isn't the rodent nice amateur hero business by the way" sonic just smiles "don't mention it just an everyday life of a beginner hero" Cosmo, jarren and shadow just stare at him in disbelieve sonic notices this "come on guys do you know who this is, this the golden blur the fastest thing alive he's my idol" "hahahaha, you haven't change at all rodent" his face changes to a serious expression "but there's something you should know"

five minutes later

"**WHHHAAAATTT!"** sonic shouts almost fainting while jarren nods "that's right sonic unless we get the scroll miles may not come back for a whole year" sonic made the most serious face any one ever saw causing Cosmo to back away slowly "then lets go get egg man, shadow take Cosmo back to the house we'll handle egg man" shadow just nods in approval and moves on over to Cosmo "no way, im helping to" she try's to back away but spencer stood behind her "listen to the rodent kid he may be slow but he knows what's right, and don't worry we'll bring two tail back, besides I think your daughter would want her mother" the giant just grins and the girl sheepishly smiles then makes her way over to shadow "lets go girl" "okay" "wait don't go" everyone turns to see omega and Espio running towards them "yo reptile what's wrong" "mile's body its gone" everyone stood there for a few seconds wide eyed until "**WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"**

meanwhile back at the training grounds

A hooded 6ft figure was standing above the cliff staring at the sky "why must I be the bringer of destruction?, first the fall of green gate, then the metarex and now the kit's death" the figure then clenches his fists causing his hands to bleed slightly before looking back down at the recently 'made' grave "its because of me he was in pain" he soon releases his fists and grins letting out a small chuckle "the reactions that robot and chameleon gave off were priceless, its a shame that they don't know that he's still around might be a year but he'll be back" his grin then turns into a sad smile "if he didn't I won't get the chance to apologise to him (flash) what the.." a bright orange light manifested from the grave and the same light originated form his pocket the Stanger raised a brow as he lowered his hand into the pocket "that was quick for training well if he's done then he's done" he then pulls out what appears to be an orange chaos emerald and throws it down into the grave creating a bright flash before heading down himself.

when he got down there the light had faded and in its place was a 4ft 1 figure wrapped In a shroud wearing a pair of white trainers with gold lightning bolts on the side, a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, dark blue fingerless gloves with a silver metal plate wielded onto the back of them, a dark blue un-zipped sleeve-less jacket with gold lines and a white shirt with a gold skull underneath. as the man looked at the new figure he couldn't see his face due to him wearing a hood and a piece of cloth other his mouth but what he could see Is that he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye with a yellow stone engraved on it and that his left eye was sky blue and was holding the emerald in his left hand. "kit is that you?" the man titled his head behind him, when he looked he saw that he had two tails "c'mon Lucas don't tell me you weren't expecting your son in law" the strangers voice was mid low pitch, Lucas then took off his hood revealing him to be a thorn drake with purple skin and hair and two root horns on the sides of his head "truth be told I weren't expecting you for at least a year kit its only been five minutes and why do you look older?" at this the fox rubbed the back of his head "well to me it's been four years someone must've activated the scroll" Lucas then tilts his head down in shame "kit im sorry for all I've done" he just looks at him with his arms crossed "hum" the thorn drake then took a deep breath "its because of me that you had to shoot my daughter there's nothing I can do to fix things"

the fox then moves over to him and places his hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye "yes there is Lucas you could be apologising to your daughter and be the help she needs to get through this" the man looks at the fox with a hopeful look "you think that she might forgive me" he shakes his head "no Lucas I don't think I know she will I remember her saying how she would like to meet you as your self" he then lifts his arm holding the emerald and points to the forest "go on Lucas she needs you now more than ever" "thanks kit" the thorn drake started to run towards the forest but stops and faces the fox "hey kit aren't you going to see your wife and friends" the fox sighs and puts the emerald in his jeans pocket "look at me Lucas I've changed im not the same fox who married your daughter and raised a child I've been through a lot these last four years two years off nonstop training and learning of my history" "what about the other two years" the fox just stared him In the eye with a serious glare "the first two years were overcoming my trial witch was... was to get other my feelings for Cosmo" Lucas went wide eyed "what sort of trial was that, why did they put you through that" the fox turns his back to Lucas and starts walking away "they did it to show me the truth she won't find happiness with me I've seen multiple futures and each one shows her and daisy leaving me for someone else, and that I have a mission to find my brother, the truth is things change but.. (he raises his right hand as a fist with the back facing Lucas) even though she will find happiness with someone new in the future I will always love her and that (the two tailed emblem made of golden light shines on his hand) is a prowers promise we will meet again uncle Lucas" as he walks of towards the forest his body is wrapped in electricity and disappears leaving a saddened Lucas behind "im sorry for all of this my boy but I will always see you as my daughters husband, and be sure to keep your promise miles prower" and then walks off to find his daughter

what did tails actually go through and what were the futures he had seen find out next time

the controllers of prophecy awaken part2


	8. Chapter 7

** controllers of prophecy awaken part 2: the promise **

im going to say this now from now on expect my chapters to be huge I just can't seem to stop writing so hope you can under stand that and it would help if you gave me reviews so I know of the areas were I can improve

oh and this is a huge chapter don't worry the next shouldn't be as big, I hope anyway

copy right: I do not own any sonic characters or spencer but I do own tailz, Cleo, tank, daisy and jarren

Just outside egg man's base

The doctor's base was built underneath a mountain with a giant steel door being the only access point. The clouds turned dark as a yellow beam of light shot from the skies and collided with the ground, after the light dissipated a two tailed figure emerged from the light without his hood showing his face. The fox stands and closed his eye "I know your there no need to hide" a puddle of water appeared from the soil and changed shape into a 4ft creature with green eyes. "Nice to see that the king has finally showed his face" the fox turns round and glares at the thing before him "chaos how many times have I said to not call me king, and I kind of had no choice since my hood wasn't shock proof" chaos bows down to the fox "im sorry prince miles just don't shock me again" miles just sighed and looked back at chaos "chaos that was only during training besides, you're a freaking kitsune god you should be in the spirit calling zone not out here" chaos nods in response and stands "I know but I came to tell you that aside from your brother there are two more kitsune inside and one may be the one you seek" at this the kitsunes eye widened and clenched his fist engulfing it in a white light this got chaos worried as the fox smirked "don't worry chaos I won't hurt you, I just need to remove this blasted door (turns around and holds his ground) thunder impact" a loud boom spread throughout the area as a blast of pure sound emitted from his fist leaving a trail of destruction In its wake as the door suddenly has a massive hole in its centre and collapsed seconds later, leaving chaos gobsmacked as miles runs of inside "thanks chaos you just made my day" and was soon out of site chaos just smiled as he was covered in a purple light "my king it was nice to train you I just wish I knew this persons importance to you and if its connected with the trial, good luck miles prower controller of motion" and with that he disappeared

Back with miles as he was making his way through the base "at long last now I can determine our true future, I'll find you soon Cleo you can count on it"

Spirit calling zone five years ago in its time zone any way

"Oh…. My head what happened just now" the young fox laid there when he suddenly remembered the rock fall and quickly sits up "**COSMO LOOK OUT….**Hu?" with his eyes opened all he could see was a space made entirely of blue light "were am I" "you my son are in the spirits calling" tails jumped and fell back down "who said that" a ghostly fox like figure emerged in front of him, the spirit was wearing a dark blue royal armour with a red cape its fur was orange and he had red hair with his left eye being covered by his fringe and had a big orange tail with a white tip "no need to be scared son it's just your father" tails whet wide eyed as tears began to fall "your my dad?" at this the spirit nods "my name is alexander prower fifteenth king of the kitsunes and your father" the kit stood up and walked over to his father "dad I missed you so much why'd you leave" the ex-king knelt down and hugged his son while crying tears of joy "im sorry miles there was no other way (alexander smiles) I've been watching you miles you have great friends" tails let go of his father then looks around worryingly "oh god, dad what about Cosmo is she all right?" he kneels down and places his hand on his shoulder "son she's safe back in the real world" tails goes wide eyed and starts shaking "does that mean that im dead" his father chuckles "no son you're here to take a trial" "a trial?" "Yes miles this trial will determine if you are worthy of returning to your world and rule alongside your brother" tails eyes widened "I have a brother?" alexander nods and rubs the back of his head with a awkward look on his face "yes and no" tails stares questionably "what do you mean?" the spirit takes a deep breath "you see miles your twins but your brother died at birth (_**what a twin?) **_but his soul was sealed within the yellow emerald while your life energy synchronised with the orange emerald, but someone extracted his soul and placed it within a clone body" tails then places his hand on his chin "but if what your saying is true… what do I have to do for the trial" alexander smirks "im glad you asked son (he steps to the side showing four doors) these doors will show you possible futures and although I don't know about the trial Itself I do know that you have to stay six months in each future in order to move to the next" "but dad that means i.." "You only have two years to pass your trial, I'd love to teach you more but im afraid this is goodbye miles" alexander started glowing and his body separating but tails runs up to him and wraps his arms around him and starts crying "dad please don't leave me please" his dad looks at him and lifts his head to look him in the eyes "son I know your pain I went through all of the same things you did, I was In love with a seedarian and she also died because of me it took me ten years but I eventually moved on (he then smiles) and if you manage to complete the trial in less than two years then you'll get a glimpse at your true future" "dad.. (Let's go and steps back with a serious expression) I'll do my best and when im done ill find my brother (he lifts up his hand and it starts glowing) that's a prowers promise" the light shines and engulfs the two "good bye miles I love you my son" when the light dissipates all tails can see are the four doors "everyone I'll be back and when I do return ill protect all of you" he then goes toward the door on the far left and enters it being shrouded in a bright light.

Possible future 1, training grounds 3 hours after tails death

"**_I can't believe it, this is a possible future_**" he stood starring at his grave in the same spot as he did when he emerged from the door. for the past three hours one by one his friends came by to say their goodbyes, first was vanilla and her daughter and her chao, cream and cheese had cried through the entire visit and vanilla left a red scarf by the mound before heading of home. next came the chaotix Espio had told charmey and vector about the incident and the two hurried home as soon as they could, vector was the only one who spoke saying how he would be missed and that they would take care of Cosmo if it weren't for him being a spirit he would've hugged them but alas he couldn't as he watched the big croc place a new tool kit next to the scarf. after them came knuckles, rouge and Kenny the echidna spoke of how the day they first met meant a lot to him and he wouldn't be forgotten, rouge talked about how even though he was a kid he was always seen as a friend in her eyes and Kenny just cried, knuckles left a pair of heavy duty gloves were as rouge left a diamond. sonic his best friend and brother and his future wife Amy came after saying how he failed to save a friend once again and it was his fault tails just cried knowing that there was nothing he could've done as sonic supporting a crying Amy and they both left a picture of the team taken days before. spencer was next all he said was that he never thought that the two year old fox he saw when he was egg mans assistant would have been the prince, then he spoke of how it was his fault for this happing after that he just flew off into the horizon. right now his family were at his grave jarren his step father was there with his head down, Cosmo crying while comforting their crying daughter daisy and surprisingly here father Lucas was there as well, just moments after they arrived Lucas had confronted them saying how if he never lost control tails would still be alive. all five stood there in silence for ten minutes until Lucas took a step forward "kit if your watching us right now then please listen its my fault this happened (he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pile of orange shards) the emerald that your soul was synced with shattered when I lost my temper because of me my daughter wont see her husband and my granddaughter wont se her father I know its too much t ask but I ask for your forgiveness (he puts down the shards by he grave and smiles) and you would've made a great step son good bye miles prower" "_**Lucas don't blame your self please"** _tails started crying at the thorn drakes words.

jarren was next he lifted up his head revelling his tear filled eyes this just caused tails to cry more "miles 'sniff' when I told you this morning that I adopted you your face broke into the brightest smile I ever saw and to be truthfull I think the same could be said about me (he smiles) I was happy that you saw me as your father and you let me into your life even after I kept my intentions hidden and that made you one of a kind (he clenches his fists and closes his eyes letting out all his tears) and don't worry about Cosmo and daisy I'll protect them I wont let you down a second time my son" "_**dad thank you for being there for us and please take care of them for me" **_tails was now covered in his own tears as jarren made his way back to the others an Cosmo handed him daisy as she made her way to the grave before stopping and cupping her hands together. "miles even though our time as husband and wife was short ill never regret spending all that time with you, we raised a child and we loved each other deeply" Cosmo then got down on her knees and started crying "now I know how you felt when I died and its my fault your dead if I moved out the way you wouldn't be dead and daisy wouldn't be fatherless and even though it hurts ill try to move on with life like you would've wanted me to ill never forget you miles prower"

as the family walked away tails stood there in shock as his tears came to a halt as his expression slightly darkened "_**you only mentioned about how daisy would be and you said about moving on **__**from me as if it would be easy I thought you loved me Cosmo why, why carnet I find happiness" **_as he was getting to grips with the situation two figures walked round the corner and a metallic voice started speaking "why that lying weed how could she say that he was in tears for a year and never thought of letting go but she has no problem suggesting It she never deserved my bros love" tails looked behind him to see what appeared to be a red half metal rhino with his top and trousers torn and a yellow half robotic two tailed fox with his shirt torn clean off while wearing a black mask. "**_is that him my brother" _**the other foxes hands curl into fists as his eyes turn into a glare "he did nothing but suffer and she gives up just like that how illogical" "did hedgehog do this too" asks the rhino "yes tank there's no doubt that sonic was the one who did this to my brother" tails eyes widen at this "**_sonic did this but he wouldn't would he?" _**tank then starts crying "and Cleo" the fox nods in reply "yes tank and our sister he and that girl will pay for messing with my brother with their lives" and they walk off leaving a confused and heart broken tails behind

six moths later **(announcement: now I know that people would want a full description on what happens next but I feel that it will take to long and** **_make_ the chapter to large so ill make a side story about what tails went through in the four years in the spirits calling in full detail at least five chapters long but for now ill just give a brief description don't worry ill be starting on that after this story so please be patient thanks for you time now back to the story) **

the past six months didn't go to well the first month tails witnessed Cosmo and sonic getting together and becoming a couple, the month after tailz announced to the whole of emerald town that sonic was responsible for the deaths of him, Cleo and Ivo robotnik with security footage showing sonic killing egg man. the two months after that were filled of nothing but tailz, knuckles, tank, jarren, shadow, omega and Lucas fighting sonic and Cosmo destroying most of the town in the process but at the end of the fifth month Cosmo had killed sonic and took her own life leaving everyone devastated. the sixth month was the worst tailz and tank rebuilt egg mans base and isolated them selves from the outside world jarren and Lucas took daisy into their care, Amy occasionally visited tailz trying to cheer him up. it was time for tails to move on to the next future but after all that he was hoping that was a one off but he was in for a shock

possible future four six months later

thanks to his time in the possible futures tails became more and more heartless the first showed sonic and Cosmo dying, the second showed tailz and tank never surviving and Cosmo running away with daisy and the third showed Cosmo committing suicide but the worst by far was the fourth. through out his time in the fourth future tails witnessed his brother loosing his sanity after loosing both Cleo and tank and consequently becoming the next egg man with the rise of the z empire and also witnessed Lucas and jarren disappearing from the world all together leaving Cosmo and sonic to move in with each other. with only one day left tails decided it would be best to just go through his old home one last time, he was in Cosmo's room siting on her old bed now she was sleeping with sonic "_**how could she fall for that hyper active idiot I loved her and I thought she loved me but that clearly wasn't the case (deep breath) I just wish I knew what your thinking Cosmo" **_at that moment he saw something he never saw before Cosmo diary wide open he got of bed and picked up the pink book "**_at least now ill get some answers" _**he moved on to the day he died 'im such an idiot I must've sounded like a heartless cow back there I couldn't bring myself to speak the truth, the truth that Ill never get other you miles no matter what' tails just has a bored expression "_**yeah right you just keep telling your self that"**_

he skipped to the day when she and sonic got together 'sonic asked me to marry him I should've said no it was too soon after his death but I said yes and now I fell guilty I carnet choose between the two and im scared' "_**scared yeah right you shouldn't be able to feel anything with that stone heart of yours" **_he decided to skip to the final page 'I knew I made a mistake with sonic now I know why tails never moved on its because the thought alone brings an image of him with killer intent in my sleep he was scared that I would disapprove but that's not true if he moved on I wouldn't stop him I would allow him to' tails now starts to stare in disbelief "_**what is she saying" **_because out of every one there's no way I could've made him happy I only got in the way and its my fault he's dead im nothing more than a thorn in his side' tails expression lightened as a single tear dropped "_**she did it for me?" **_he hesitantly continued to read 'and the fact that I think that tails wouldn't give his approval shows how much I doubt his love for me I just wish I could speak to him one last time before I end my life' tails drops the book and starts crying "_**no Cosmo don't please don't do it I just miss under stood please don't do what I attempted please don't take your life"** _he hears a gasp behind him

"t.. tails" he turns around with tears in his eyes to see Cosmo with tears of her own "_**Cosmo you can see me" **_she nods "yes I can see you but is It really you" "_**yes Cosmo it's me"** _Cosmo then runs up to him and try's to hug him but passes right through "tails its so good to see you I missed you" tails just stares at the ground and closes his eyes "_**im sorry Cosmo"**_"no tails you have no need to be sorry it was my fault you died" tails just started crying as he lift his head up "_**but im the one** _**_who_ _disapproved you moving on with your life_"**Cosmo was shocked by this "what?" _**"I've been watching you this whole time I saw everything" **_Cosmo just started crying she hurt him even after death she could tell "_**the reason I disapproved was because the way you said it was like you didn't care I never knew what you thought and came to blame, even hate you"** _the girl brought her hand up to her mouth with tears in her eyes "miles I..." but before she could finish she found he self in the arms of a non see through tails "but now.. now I just hate my self I didn't take into account your pain and for that im sorry but you should know that its not sonic who doesn't deserve you it is me who doesn't deserve you my love will only bring you pain" Cosmo just hugs back with crushing strength "oh miles don't say that Im sorry I shouldn't have tried to move on im such a fool I should've just uhm" she found herself being silenced by a kiss form the fox after a minute he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "this shows what my love for you once was and is me giving my approval Cosmo and although this is the last time ill be able to truly love you ill always watch over you and that's the truth" Cosmo just stares at him and pulls him into another hug "miles you stupid fox I will always love you as you would for me" tails body starts dissipating into light as his body becomes see-through once more "tails what's happing?" tails looks back at her and smiles "im going Cosmo but not to the after life, back to my time were ill make up for my mistakes and give you and sonic my approval" the girl just cries more with a smile on her face "I should be begging you to stay but this way those six months will be spent with you supporting us and that makes things worth it I guess I'll be seeing you miles take care" he just smiles back with a toothy grin "you two Cosmo and I still love you and always will" he then backs a way "I wish that's how it could be" he said the last part so quietly Cosmo couldn't hear it before anything else could be said he found himself being engulfed in a bright light

the true future one hour after his return

"_**oh c'mon another one I thought I was done**_" he found himself in egg mans base "_**oh great back here wonder what he's up to now"** _as he made his way down the hall he saw nothing but pieces of egg pawns and claw marks on the walls "_**who ever came here is a great bot killer could be tailz or it ... could be.. oh god**_" he soon found a trail of blood leading to a blood covered hedgehog with red eyes "_**metal sonic what did you do?"** _metal looks right at him "know this fox this fool failed her trial by giving a false answer and she paid the price" metal then moves to the side showing the most awful site tails has ever seen (**if you don't like blood to much stop reading now) **behind him nailed on the well was Cleo's corpse she had a sword through her torso holding her against the wall her legs were chopped clean off and she had a giant hole were her robotic eye should be needless to say it was over kill. tails clenched his fists so tight blood was pouring from them "_**how could this happen**_" metal looked straight at him "this happened because you weren't here to save her" the fox's head shoots up wide eyed "**_what?"_ **"with you gone no one could save her and its your fault for failing your trail as she did hers" his grip tightens as a yellow light wraps around him "_**no**_" metal raises a brow if he had one "what?" _**"this won't happen because I won't allow it she never lives in any future and you say its my fault no metal that's were your wrong**_" "what do you mean, your seeing your true future" "**this was never a future this is the future witch won't happen**" "oh and what makes you say that fox" he once again tightens his grip as the light around him rises around him lifting his tails and coating his right fist in electricity "**because I won't allow it, because I wont let any harm (**he closes his eye lost in thought before he glared back at the hedgehog) **come to those I love**" by this point all the energy had gone into his fist turning it pure gold causing metal to step back in fear "_**cut the illusion mephiles you've lost now pay the price for breaking kitsune law against messing with the kings trial**_" "no please not that any thing but that" that did no good as tails zoomed forward and pulls back his fist "_**prower impact!" **_the entire area was engulfed in a golden light as reality it self crumbled away leaving him back at the spirits calling with three figures before him "young one you have passed your trial to face the emotions of betrayal and hatred are you ready for your training to save those you care for" he just nods "then lets begin"

back in the present

miles just got faster and faster as he smashed bot after bot "I was hoping I wouldn't resort to this but I have no choice" and just like that he comes to a stop by a computer terminal and began hacking into the communication system bringing up a certain chao on the screen "omo you there" omo just salutes "right here mister miles" "ok I need you too... what did you call me" "oh c'mon sir I knew that master egg man would send beta to kill you by shooting the cliff forcing you to push Cosmo and take the hit and end up in an other world were you met your real dad before heading into four futures for two years and another two years training and coming back to have me send a file over to system T-M by hacking into your lab and then you would save your brother" miles just looked dumbfounded "how did you do know all that" omo just smiles "I wouldn't be a kitsune advisor robot if I didn't now would I" "who are you and what have you done with omo" "I don't know who your talking to but im behind you" tails turned to see omo in his face causing him to jump back wide eyed "how did you?" shouldn't we get going?" omo chao made his way down the hall leaving miles to process what just happened "he's going to be the death of me" and he zooms off in pursuit of the chao wannabe

wow that was long, well see you next time

controllers of legacy awaken chapter three: Cleo panthra controller of darkness


	9. Chapter 8 important notice

I am so so so sorry for the delay but ive been having a hard time lately but now im back.

now to begin I would like to say that I have been going through the idea of my story and I have come to the conclusion that it just doesn't work no matter what I do I just cant get it to work I've scraped most of my chapter I was working on I know that some one out there might make this work but I cant.

so instead im going to work on a sonic + fairy tail cross over, here's the conditions

1\. im using my version of tails as my main character, now as much as I love tails his current state wont work and if I continued the original story my version of tails wouldn't have fitted in

2\. no other sonic characters will be involved, now I will be honest my strength lies in anime more than cartoons so the story will actually work (ignore all that i got to thinking and i will use some sonic characters the ones i definitely wont use are SONIC, DR EGGMAN AND KNUCKLES i just dont see them working but if you have any sonic characters you whant to see then simply put there name in the review consider this a poll for sonic charcters used

3\. other peoples OCs will be used if given permission, I am definitely bringing Spencer Daniel Ricardo into it because he is a great character and if you have an OC you will allow me to use pleas let me know and I will see what I can do.

4\. character pairings, ill leave you to figure it out ^_^

5\. I may use moves and weapons from naruto and devil may cry which I do not own

now for those people who were looking forward to the next prower legacy chapter then I am sorry but if there is anyone who thinks that they can complete this story then as of now this story is up for adoption and if you want to give this story a shot send me a message or review and I will give you my permission

one last thing i will have a second poll for what magic i should give miles until nextime

thanks for your time death reaper Jr signing off


End file.
